Amor y Navidad Inazuma
by Adrielman
Summary: Mi primer fic en la vida, que pasara cuando la navidad llegue a los jovenes enamorados? surgiran los sentimientos de amor? Veamos! TenmaxAoi y ShindouxAkane Disfruten y dejen su review :D


Hoolaa a todos :3 , okaaai este es mi primerísimo fic TenmaXaoi y Shindoxakane , espero les guste y por favor sean amables :D

Aunque ya haya pasado , esta será una historia naviideña ¿Por qué? Porque una historia de navidad siempre es linda xd

Bien ahora el disclaimer:  
Inazuma eleven GO y todos sus personajes pertenecen a level-5 , esta historia es únicamente con el motivo de entretener y no busca fines lucrativos (amenos que cambie de opinión xd)

Es la mañana del 24 de diciembre en inazuma town, la ciudad entera se encuentra cubierta de nieve, todo el mundo se encuentra apurado, ya sea preparándose para la noche o comprando regalos de ultimo minuto, bueno exepto por los miebros del club de futbol del instituto Raimon, que se encontraban practicando en la ribera del rio como siempre.

- Kirino-sempai ,alla va! .- Gritaba el energico capitán del raimon, Matsukaze Tenma, mientras le lanzaba un pase a su compañero de equipo.  
Todos entrenaban con su acostumbrado animo, mientras tanto las managers del equipo los animaban desde afuera, salvo por una, Sorano Aoi que estaba embobada observando a un jugador en especial, que como podrán adivinar no es otro mas que Tenma.

Su corazón latia fuertemente mientras lo miraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esto atrajo la atención de Akane.  
- Te gusta mucho Tenma, verdad Aoi? – pregunto con inocencia la manager de ojos violeta.  
-Tenma-kun… -aoi ni siquiera le presto atención, seguía en su mundo sin despegar la vista de tenma.  
- Tierra llamando a Aoi, me oyes? - Akane comenzó a perder la paciencia, Aoi había estado asi por varias semanas.  
- Si, si, claro – Seguia sin prestar atención

- Lo sabia, aunque habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que lo amas.

Al oir lo ultimo Aoi reacciono de golpe, se puso completamente roja y comenzó a sudar al estilo anime  
-Que!? Como?! Cuando?! Donde?! A-a-a mi N-no me g-g-usta Tenma c-c-como crees, n-no para n-nada  
- Si, como tu digas ¬¬  
- Que no me gusta!

Mientras tanto en la cancha el juego continuaba, pero Tenma se veía distraído, como si su atención estuviera en otro lugar, y claro, como podrán imaginar, la que capturaba la atención de Tenma era Aoi.  
-(Se ve tan linda, como siempre) – pensaba Tenma mientras sonreía  
- Matsukaze, concéntrate! -Tsurugi corria con el balón mientras se acercaba a la portería custodiada por Shinsuke  
-Pika pika (ok no dijo eso xD) Estoy listo, tiren!  
-Fire Tornado Double Drive! - La coordinación era perfecta como siempre, pero en mitad del aire, Tenma vio por el rabillo del ojo a Aoi y se distrajo, fallando el tiro en el ultimo segundo, el cual fue a parar a la cabeza de Shindo Takuto, dejándolo inconsiente.  
-Shin-sama! – Dijo Akane horrorizada al ver tal golpe hacia su adorado Shindo.  
- Eeh…ES TODO POR HOY, BUENO ADIOS! -Tenma salio corriendo antes de que sus compañeros lo reprendieran, dejando a todos con cara de Wtf?  
Más tarde Tenma caminaba hacia su casa, con la mente en las nubes, pensando únicamente en Aoi, cuando de pronto recordó algo.  
Tenma: NO LE HE COMPRADO NINGUN REGALO! - Ya eran las 4 pm, Tenma corrió a su casa a buscar dinero, pero se detuvo a medio camino- Aunque no se que regalarle  
Tenma se dirigio desanimado hasta su casa, no tenia idea de que regalarle a Aoi, los demás le daban igual pues la persona mas importante para el era ella.

-Mientras tanto, con el inconsciente Shindo xD-

Despues del "incidente" , Kirino y Akane se ofrecieron para llevar a Shindo a su casa, no había sido grave el golpe, pero lo mejor era que descansara. Cuando llegaron Kirino abrió la puerta y junto a Akane depositaron al inconsciente dios de la batuta en el sofá de la sala.  
-Shin-sama – Akane lo miraba preocupada

-Tranquila, solo necesita dormir un rato es todo- Kirino la tranquilizo un poco  
Todo el mundo sabia que Akane estaba loca por Shindo, pero únicamente Kirino sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido, Shindo era demasiado timido como para demostrarlo, pero estaba enamoradisimo de Akane.  
El pelirosado rápidamente pensó que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se confesaran el uno al otro  
-Oh es cierto, tengo que irme Akane, debo ir a… bueno eso – Kirino ciertamente no era un As mintiendo – No tienes problema de quedarte sola con Shindo , no?  
-Eeh.. n-no hay problema – Akane inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que se le presentaba, tal vez al fin tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Shindo, claro si es que despierta pronto- Gracias, Kirino-kun.  
-No hay de que, solo aprovechen el momento tortolitos – Kirino dijo lo ultimo guiñando un ojo, asiendo sonrojar mucho a Akane.  
Cuando Kirino ya se hubo marchado Akane acerco una silla al sofá donde dormia Shindo y permaneció junto a el un rato observándolo – Que lindo se ve cuando duerme – pensaba para si misma. Sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de shindo y la sostuvo entre las suyas un buen rato. Pero en unos minutos cayo dormida junto al pianista.  
Una hora después Shindo despertó, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos pues aun le dolia un poco el golpe.  
-Auch que golpe, espera, ¿como llegue aquí? – Miro a su alrededor y de pronto vio a Akane dormida junto a el, lo que provoco que se le pusiera la cara al rojo vivo. –( ¿Qué paso, que hace aquí, como, porque?)- la mente de Shindo era un caos de preguntas , pero en un segundo todo se calmo, ya que ahora solo podía pensar en lo linda que se veía Akane dormida.  
-Es hermosa, me pregunto que estará soñando- Shindo se quedo cautivado con la inocente carita de Akane, deseando ser el protagonista de sus sueños- Me pregunto si…  
Shindo trago saliva y se acerco lentamende a Akane, miraba los labios de la chica como si fuera lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de besarla…  
-Shin-sama? – Akane despertó y lo primero que vio fue a un Shindo rojo como un tomate, justo frente a su cara.  
-A-Akane, n-no es lo que parece, estoo…- Shindo ardia de vergüenza y no quería que Akane malinterpretara la situación, que no tenia idea de como había empezado.  
-M-me tengo que ir, a-adios shin-sama – Akane se levanto rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y corrió fuera de la casa de Shindo, a una velocidad que dejaría al mismo Kazemaru en vergüenza.  
-No puede ser, lo arruine, ahora no volverá a hablarme , que pensara de mi? – Shindo miraba hacia el techo, su corazón latia como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, pero de pronto miro hacia una mesa y vio la cámara de Akane, la cual esta había olvidado en su huida.  
La encendio para curiosear las fotos que tenia Akane, sabia que estaba mal revisarla sin su permiso pero la curiosidad le gano. Habian bastantes fotos de los entrenamientos, de los partidos, y de todos los jugadores en general, pero de pronto noto algo, había una gran cantidad de fotos suyas desde todos los angulos posibles, lo cual hizo preguntarse al pianista la razón de esto, pero de pronto lo obvio lo golpeo en la cara.  
-Que idiota soy, como no me había dado cuenta antes.- Mientras veía las demás fotos una capturo su atención, una foto que no podría haber sido sacada por Akane. 

-Mieeentras tanto con Aoi-

Aoi caminaba por un barrio de tiendas junto a Seto Midori, comprando regalos de ultimo minuto. Ya los tenían casi todos los que necesitaban, pero tanto a Aoi como a Midori les faltaba solo uno, quizás el mas importante de todos.  
-No tengo idea de que regalarle a tenma! – Aoi miraba deseperadamente cada tienda que pasaban, esperando tener una revelación mágica que le indicara el regalo ideal- Y tu Midori, ya tienes un regalo para Nishiki-sempai?  
-P-porque tendría que regalarle algo a ese idiota!?- Midori se puso rojísima y aparto la vista hacia otro lado  
-Vamos Midori, se que estas loquita por el jaja- Aoi le dio una sonrisa burlona a midori  
-Ya quisiera ese, pero y que hay de ti? Porque tan desesperada por un regalo para tenma ?  
-B-bueno porque es mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho jeje- Aoi se sonrojo bastante, pero de pronto bajo la mirada un poco triste- Si, solo amigos eh  
-Ajaa ,como sea si no nos damos prisa no conseguiremos nada de nada – Ambas apuraron el paso para conseguir todo antes de que cerraran las tiendas.  
-Mas tarde , en la lejana tierra de la casa de Tenma xD-

Tenma había cedido ante la desesperación, y estaba con la cabeza en la mesa tratando de pensar que haría, pero Aoi interrumpia todas sus ideas, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aki había terminado de preparar la cena navideña para ambos, y al ver a Tenma tan tranquilo y pensativo rápidamente se preocupo  
-Estas bien Tenma, te sientes mal o algo?  
-Aki-neee ayudamee! –

Tenma abrazo a Aki y le conto lo que le pasaba.  
-Asi que es eso, mi pequeño tenma esta enamorado, quien lo diría? Jaja.  
-No te rias! Solo dime, que puedo regalarle? – Tenma estaba al borde de las lagrimas por la desesperación.  
-Tenma, te dire una cosa sobre las mujeres, no hay nada que le guste mas a una mujer que un regalo de la persona que ama si este viene desde el fondo de su corazón. Entre mas personal sea, entre mayor sea el sentimiento, mas le gustara.  
-Desde el fondo del corazón… Entre mas personal sea… Lo tengo!- Tenma se puso muy emocionado.

-Seguro? Ya son las 23:30, ya no alcanzaras a comprar nada antes de navidad.  
-No importa, tengo otra cosa para ella – Tenma se sonrojo un poco, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción, no podía esperar mas para ver a su adorada Aoi.  
-Me alegro mucho Tenma, pero ahora ve a cambiarte, es casi hora de cenar.  
-Siii! – Tenma corrió a alistarse para cenar.  
-En casa de Aoi, rato después de cenar-  
Aoi miraba por la ventana de su habitación, estaba nevando afuera. Sostenia una pequeña caja envuelta con un lazo azul cielo.  
-Que estará haciendo Tenma ahora? No puedo esperar a mañana para darle su regalo- De pronto Aoi recibió un mensaje en su teléfono- que será?  
Enseguida vio que el mensaje no era de alguien mas sino de Tenma, el que decía: "Ve a la entrada de tu casa atte: Santa"  
-Que significa? A la entrada de mi casa?- sin saber que pasaba Aoi se puso su abrigo y rápidamente se dirigio hacia afuera. Cuando abrió la puerta principal vio una enorme caja, tenia un lazo rojo que la cubria y una etiqueta que decía "De santa para Aoi"  
-Que es esto? – Aoi miro alrededor y no había nadie, asi que la curiosidad la vencio y quito el lazo de la cajota.  
-Sorpresaa!- Tenma salio de la caja vestido de Santa Claus y con un lazo en la cabeza.-  
-T-tenma?! Que haces? Que signi… -Tenma rápidamente interrumpio a la sorprendida chica  
-Aoi antes de que digas algo déjame decirte, TE AMO AOI, desde hace mucho que quiero decírtelo, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres lo mejor y lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, y tu regalo soy yo, soy todo tuyo Aoi!- Tenma se puso del mismo color que su traje y espero la respuesta de una perpleja Aoi.  
Despues de 5 segundos de incomodo silencio para Tenma, Aoi reacciono de la sorpresa y se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a reírse.  
-N-no te rias Aoi! –Tenma estaba rojo como un tomate.  
-Es que fue una gran presentación, jaja- Aoi dejo de reir y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- Tenma, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho .-  
-Aoi yo…- Aoi le cubrió la boca, y aun llena de lagrimas le dijo  
-Yo también te amo Tenma, te amo con todo el corazón.-  
Antes de que cualquiera de los 2 dijera algo mas, se acercaron lentamente y confirmaron todos esos sentimientos en un calido beso, a pesar de toda la nieve ninguno de los 2 sentia frio, es mas, ambos sentían un calor viniendo desde dentro del corazón, y si no ubiera sido porque se quedaron sin aire ubiera sido un momento eterno.-  
-Eso fue…increíble.- Aoi intentaba recuperar el oxigeno.  
-Si…- Tenma salio de la caja y tomo a Aoi por la cintura y le susurro al oído- Aoi, quieres ser mi novia?

Aoi le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.- Si , me encantaría ,Tenma  
Una vez mas ambos se unieron en un beso, no como el anterior sino que aun mejor, lo que podría decirse de un beso de amor verdadero, un momento que ambos atesorarían para siempre.  
- Lo olvide, también te tengo un regalo- Aoi le entrego la pequeña caja a Tenma y este la abrió, eran 2 cadenas, una con una "A" dorada y la otra con una "T" – Al principio pensé que seria para que nunca olvidaras nuestra amistad, pero deseaba que algo asi pasara.  
-Me encanta Aoi. –Tenma se puso la cadena con la "A" y le puso la otra a Aoi. Una vez hecho esto se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron asi un largo rato.  
-Al dia siguiente -

Temprano en la mañana de navidad, Akane estaba de pie en la ribera del rio, donde acostumbraban entrenar los chicos. Habia recibido un mensaje de Midori, diciendo que se encontraran a las 9am en ese lugar, pero no decía para que.  
De pronto vio una figura a lo lejos que corria hacia ella, pensó que seria Midori, pero cuando se acerco un poco mas sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que era Shindo.  
-(Shin-sama?! Que hace aquí?)- El corazón de Akane latia fuertemente y le tiritaban las piernas, aun si hubiera querido, no habría podido huir de ahí.  
-Buenos días Akane.- Shindo le dedico una sonrisa que en otras circunstancias la hubiera desmayado, pero ahora solo pudo responderle con un timido buenos días.  
-Shin-sama, que haces aquí?- Akane miro rápidamente hacia otro lado, la escena del dia anterior aun seguía en su cabeza, acaso su adorado Shindo la odiaría? Que pensaría después de lo de ayer?  
-Le pedi a Midori que te enviara ese mensaje, tenia miedo de que no quisieras verme por lo de ayer, kirino me explico como llegue a casa y eso, quería agradecerte por todo y disculparme por bueno, ya sabes.- shindo miro hacia un lado un poco sonrojado.-  
-No te preocupes Shin-sama, no paso nada (lastima que no :c), yo jamas podría odiarte –Shindo sonrio nuevamente aliviado de que Akane no lo odiara  
-Ah por cierto olvidaste esto ayer- Shindo le entrego la cámara rosa a akane.  
-T-tu viste las fotos? –Akane estaba aterrada, pensaba que tantas fotos de Shindo le harian pensar que era una loca acosadora.  
-Si, lo siento, pero hay muy buenas fotos, Pero…- Shindo saca un regalo del bolsillo de su abrigo, comenzó a temblar y se puso muy rojo.- E-esta es la que mas me gusta, es para ti Akane, Fffeliz navidad.  
Akane estaba muy sorprendida, era un regalo de su amado Shindo, solo para ella, el había tenido la consideración de pensar en ella, ¿pero que seria? Akane abrió el regalo para encontrar un hermoso marco con una foto. Akane cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando la vio. En la foto salía Akane entregándole una botella de agua a Shindo durante un entrenamiento, era la única foto donde salían solo los 2, encima sonriéndose el uno al otro.  
-Akane te amo, lamento no haber tenido el valor para decírtelo antes, te amo con todo el corazón.- Shindo iba a continuar diciéndole cuanto la amaba pero akane comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras abrazaba la foto. De pronto se puso de pie y abrazo a Shindo, el cual correspondio el abrazo, y de un momento a otro se miraron a los ojos y se besaron , fue un beso corto pero sincero, Akane se sentía como en el cielo pues el chico que amaba le correspondia, asi mismo shindo sentía una enorme felicidad, incluso mas que si ubiera ganado 300 veces el holy road.  
Luego, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el instituto Raimon, donde se reunirían con todos los demás para festejar esta hermosa época navideña.

-  
Yyyy Fin, eso es todo amigos, algo simple, una pésima ortografía y todo pero espero que les haya gustado, porfavor dejen su review diciendo que les parecio, sus quejas, sugerencias o si quieren que haga algún fic con alguna otra pareja solo díganmelo :D  
Gracias y adiós :D


End file.
